Fourth Drink Instinct
by obsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: One Shot.  Harry's left Ginny to find himself in America, and Ginny goes looking for him and finds someone else.  Based off of Cute is What we Aim For's song, Fourth Drink Instinct


Fourth Drink Instinct

The beautiful red head that'd just flashed her fake ID enable to enter the classy New York club didn't look as happy as all the other girls who'd recently entered the establishment. Ginny had been looking throughout the city for Harry for nearly a week, and although she wasn't of age in America to drink, she'd had no problem quickly whipping up a fake ID. The club, which was beginning to get crowded for a Tuesday night, was full of people dancing close to one another. Ginny couldn't help but to feel jealously and anger at the couples who'd never been torn apart by anything. She sat at the bar for a few minutes before deciding on drinking to the fact she'd officially visited America, something she'd been dying to do for a long time now. With a lot of difficulty, Ginny was able to push aside the fact that Harry was somewhere in the city and she was unable to find him.

"Hey, bartender!" she said loudly.

After finishing up another drink, a girl with a name tag reading Tracy approached her.

"What can I get for ya hun?" she said, obviously rushed and getting busy.

"Just a rum and coke" Ginny said, "Strong, please"

Tracy had already placed the drink in her hand before Ginny had a chance to reflect on the past week in the city. She'd been staying at a 5 star hotel the whole time, but she knew she wouldn't be able to afford much more, and her job was unlikely to give her anymore vacation days.

Soon, Ginny was ordering a second drink from Tracy, who had it in her hand in a flash once again. By this point, men had started to approach her. The first few offered to buy her a drink, but she turned them down, saying that this night was for her and although she appreciated it, she was fine. When her second drink had emptied, a shaggy haired man of about 22 who had brown hair, very defined cheek bones, and startlingly blue eyes appeared at her side.

"Could I fill that up for you?" he asked, their eyes meeting.

"I'd appreciate that," Ginny said, suddenly glad for a free drink and some company.

"I'm Mark," he said, sticking out his hand and shaking Ginny's.

"I'm Ginny," she replied back.

"So I'm guessing from that accent of yours that you're not from around here?"

"You guessed right."

"Then where, might I ask, are you from Ginny?"

"England."

"Oh really? I've always wanted to visit there. Are you here on a visit? Or is it a permanent move?"

"Just a visit" she said, he cheeks heating up from the liquor in her veins. "I'm staying at that five star hotel down the street."

"Oh yeah, I've heard great things about it. You have gorgeous eyes, Ginny."

She hadn't been expecting such a daring complement so early, but took it with good graces and diverted her eyes from his and blushed.

Ginny's third drink was almost empty when Mark ran to the bathroom. She decided to get another one herself while he was gone, "Miss!! Tracy!! One more please." She slurred.

"Girl, you sure? You've had a lot and you never know what could happen if you've had one too many." She sounded like she'd said that line 50 times before.

"No, no, just one more" she replied, her words falling off a little at the end.

"Alright" she said, and refilled her drink again.

Mark soon returned from the bathroom and their conversation continued.

A few minutes after Ginny's drink had been drained, and Marks arm had been around her for some time, he asked, "You want to get out of here?"

"I don't think I can make it to my hotel. Can you take me?"

"Sure, darling."

Mark helped to steady her on her way out of the club and as they made their way out and into the misty night, Ginny found an inexplicable want to make the most out of tonight.

After walking a block away from the bar, nearly solely supported by her new friend, she was suddenly pushed up against the wall, Marks lips latched to hers and one hand creeping up her skirt. She hadn't been with anyone in so long, and he seemed like such a nice guy. She went with it. After a few minutes of making out, they continued their walk to her hotel. As soon as they'd reached her floor and room, she'd used her key card to get in and lock it. Before she could comprehend how she'd gotten where she was, Mark was undressing her, and although the room was pitch black, Mark seemed to have no trouble finding his way to the bed. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up over his head and moving her hands over his bare chest. They continued making out, his hands exploring her body which was now only clad in her panties and bra. Together, they both removed their last articles of clothing, leaving Mark naked on top of Ginny. "Do you have condom?" he asked.

"No, but I'm on birth control," she replied.

Without another sound, Mark hand gone into her, finally getting what he'd worked for all night. Ginny, who hadn't been with anyone since Harry'd left two years ago, suddenly realized how much she missed the feeling of closeness she'd always gotten when Harry and her had made love.

Somehow, she was able to grab onto that same thing with Mark. She suddenly felt connected with him.

For a long time, the two of them continued on the bed, until finally, Mark came and was finished. Both panting, their drunken bodies fell asleep.

Though the shades were covering the sun, the clock next to the king sized bed glared a menacing 10:30 AM. Ginny glanced at the clock before closing her eyes to try and relieve herself of the terrible pounding in her head. Vaguely, she remembered the night before, the drinks, and Mark. Mark!

Excited, Ginny turned over in her bed, expecting to see the handsome man still next to her. Instead, a turned over comforter and a pillow with a space where a head had surly been before greeted her.

Her heart sank. She felt used. And she'd never wanted Harry to hold her more. 

AN- based upon Cute is What We Aim For's "Fourth Drink Instinct" very good song. Let me know what you think… REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
